


Forgive

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [21]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ETNuary, Gen, Karma Discussion, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Ro's relatively unscathed. Or is she?
Series: ETNuary [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late Rosanna Day!!
> 
> Cw: Gore.

…Hm?

…

It’s…lighter…

I open my eyes, and what do I see?

The sun.

So beautiful…

They must have done it.

Mat, and Joey, and Manny, and Nikita…

Aww.

I’m so proud of you!!

Now I’ve gotta get up…

Just a minute-

Coat is caught-

There we go!

All better.

Chest kinda hurts.

-But it doesn’t look too bad.

I feel like a snowman.

You know, with the three button holes down the front.

I sit on the edge of the ritual altar, and slide off.

My feet hit the ground, and my knees almost buckle-

_Wh-whoah!_

Still a lil’ dizzy.

Dying will do that to you…I guess.

Walking dazedly toward the Fairway, I think I see…

…Is that-?

I squint.

Is that…a coat of feathers?

I feel my face glow with happiness!!

If that’s who I think it is, then-

Ohh…

Oh, she might not be too happy to see me.

Mm…

Well…

Have to bite the bullet at some point…

-But she shouldn’t have to come all the way over here!

Steeling myself, I break into a run!!

“Hey-!

Hey don’t strain yourself, I’m coming…!!!”

The figure starts.

I’m gonna assume that’s a good thing!

Colors stream by me.

Wind whipping my hair around my face-

I have to firmly pat my beret down on my head so it won’t fly off!

“Colleen!!”

“Ro?”

I stop just shy of running her over.

“It’s really you-“

Oh no.

“Colleen…”

She-

She’s-

“You’re…”

My eyes fill with tears.

_Stop! please! Please don’t do this! Please don’t do this to me, please-!!_

**Screams.**

“I’m so sorry, Colleen…”

She comes closer, and it’s impossible to ignore…

The holes…

“I’m so, so sorry…”

“I know…”

I can’t…

I fling my arms around her in a hug!!

“I’m so sorry!!”

“Oh Ro…”

Why did I let her go.

Why did I vote for her!?

We should’ve just found another way…

Then we wouldn’t have had to hurt her like that!

Then I wouldn’t feel so **bad-**

“It’s okay”.

Huh?

Arms wrapping around me.

“It was either you, or...

And it just happened to be..."

-I blink.

“M…me?”

I…I could’ve-

“Mmhm”.

She sounds…regretful…

“In hindsight, I should’ve picked someone else, but-“

“You voted for me?”

“You voted for _me”._

“…”

…I’m not even a little upset.

“I…I deserve that…I think…”

“Ro!”

She’s shocked-

_“Nobody_ deserves that”.

Her hug grows…tighter…

“Although…”

“Although?”

I do…think…something, should be…in order…

“Ro, _RUN!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> 444 Vs. 413 Words.


End file.
